The new cultivar is a product of a chance discovery. The new variety originated as a chance, whole plant mutation from the, unpatented, variety Begonia×tuberhybrida ‘Karels Jomfru Rød’ The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Ola Ingvoldstad, a citizen of Norway, at a research greenhouse in Brummendal, Norway during 2008, among a planting of the parent variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BBEWH12-0’ was first performed in Norway in 2009. ‘BBEWH12-0’ has since produced several generations by vegetative cuttings and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.